


Tease

by loeysxdaisies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AM - Freeform, Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, EXO AU, Exhibitionism, I, I'm Sorry, I'm gonna die after I post this jfc, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subdrop, band au, canon AU, okay porn tags fun, omg this is so EMBARRASSING why am I posting this, sorry - Freeform, this is FILTHY you have been warned, use of fun toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysxdaisies/pseuds/loeysxdaisies
Summary: Baekhyun knew better, he did. But it was just so easy to rile Chanyeol up-and the consequences didn't feel so much like a punishment when he liked them so much.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> warning this is like the first dom/sub smut i've written from so long ago i actually forgot it existed until i was going through my drafts folder (23 ROUGH DRAFTS OF AUS YOU GUYS TWENTY-THREE)
> 
> so i'm sorry
> 
> THIS IS FILTHY i'm going to hell
> 
> also i'm saying this real quick that this fic is set where they are the exo band during the lotto era (one of the BEST eras fight me okay) i know a lot of poeple don't like reading fics in this universe so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> TURN BACK NOW (save yourself from my shitty writing)
> 
> if you've made it this far then good luck lmao

“Baekhyun, look to the left, dammit.” The stylist huffed, forcing Baekhyun to turn his head before he had a chance to do it himself.

“If you would give me a chance to—”

“Shut up, or I’m going to smudge your eyeliner and you’ll be stuck in this chair for another hour.” The stylist threatened.

Baekhyun met Chanyeol’s eyes through the mirror across the room where the taller was having his outfit adjusted by another stylist. He rolled his eyes, and Chanyeol fought to hold back a laugh.

“Baekhyun, stop moving!” The stylist screeched in his ear, and Baekhyun winced, settling back into the chair. Chanyeol shot him a sympathetic look through the mirror before returning his attention to the small stylist fluttering around him, adjusting where his belt was sitting in the belt loops or the collar on his shirt, or the way his necklaces were layered on his chest. Things that Chanyeol didn’t think mattered, but apparently were life-or-death to the styling team.

Chanyeol looked back up and _whoa_.

Baekhyun’s eye makeup was done— _wow_ , how was he hotter than usual? His eyes were smoky, his lips were perfectly shaped, and his hair was tousled beautifully. Baekhyun lifted one of his beautiful hands to wipe at a smudge under his eyebrow, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth in concentration. Chanyeol felt a warmth down in that familiar pit of his stomach.

Baekhyun met his eyes through the mirror again while his stylist was looking for something and immediately recognized the look on his face. Baekhyun smirked. Oh, he was going to have fun with this.

When the stylist turned back around Baekhyun tilted his head back further than necessary, still aware of Chanyeol watching him, and swallowed. Chanyeol’s eyes darkened, and he was struggling to keep from marching over there, snatching Baekhyun out of the chair and dragging him to a closet to fuck him senseless. Sadly, they were getting ready to film their group dance, and the two had gotten a very long talk from their manager about hiding away to make out during music video shootings after an incident during _Monster_ which neither boy regretted in the slightest. That lip ring had been too damn tempting.

“You’re done.” The stylist said shortly. “Go away.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pushed himself out of the chair, shooting an apologetic glance to Jongdae who was called over (screamed at) for a final touch up.

“Baekhyun!” Their head clothing stylist called him over, four hangers in her hands. “Change. Now. We’re behind.” As if to emphasize her statement, their manager walked in and began yelling at everyone to hurry up and get the boys on set.

Baekhyun stripped out of his sweatpants and pulled on the jeans the stylist shoved in his hands, complaining at him to hurry up as he pulled them up.

“Okay, look, these are tight,” Baekhyun complained as he pulled his foot out of the kneehole to pull the pants on the rest of the way. “I can only get them on so fast.”

“Get them on faster.” She ordered, ignoring his comments. “Here.”

Baekhyun huffed and pulled on his shirt and jacket, the stylist’s hands coming forward to immediately begin adjusting, adding the belt and folding the collar and tugging at the holes in his jeans and _whoops_ accidentally brushing against his crotch. Baekhyun recoiled at the touch automatically, and the stylist rolled her eyes before pulling him close again.

“Grow up.” She muttered, pulling out a couple rings and handing them to Baekhyun.

He looked up and saw Chanyeol’s eyes still watching him and he got an absolutely brilliant idea that was probably going to get him in so much trouble. The _best_ kind of trouble.

“I think my belt’s still loose,” Baekhyun told his stylist, his eyes on Chanyeol. The stylist hummed, reaching around his waist to adjust the belt again and Baekhyun studied his boyfriend, who was watching the whole exchange with furrowed brows. He raised an eyebrow when the stylist was pressed flush against Baekhyun’s front, looking up to see said boy watching him with a victorious smile.

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes and shook his head subtly, trying to warn Baekhyun not to push any further. Baekhyun simply cocked his head in fake innocence, shrugging his shoulders. The stylist pulled back and Baekhyun shot her a dazzling smile, nodding along to whatever it was she was saying.

Chanyeol looked away and shook his head angrily. Oh, Baekhyun was _asking_ for it.

“Let’s go, let’s go, Jesus get your asses on set!” Their manager started yelling, finally losing his mind. “We’re behind schedule, you fuckers, _go_! Move! Now!”

The stylists were bustling around the boys, fixing hair and makeup and outfits last minute as they all left the dressing room and followed the large security guard to the set.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol reached forward and grabbed Baekhyun’s shoulder, pulling him to walk side-by-side.

“Yes?” Baekhyun asked innocently.

“Watch yourself.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t bullshit.” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun to the side, stopping in the hallway as the rest of the group continued forward. “You need to be very careful right now.”

“Or what?” Baekhyun whispered, leaning forward slightly. “What will you do?”

“See, I think you know.” Chanyeol shot back, leaning his own head down so they were eye level. “And that’s why you’re trying to rile me up.”

Baekhyun cocked his head, but Chanyeol tried to ignore it and continued on. “Be professional. We’re filming today, we can’t afford to play around like this.”

“Oh, Chanyeol, we can _always_ afford to play like this.” Baekhyun rested his hand on Chanyeol’s chest, running his fingertips along his dominant’s exposed sternum. “Hm?”

“Control yourself.” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist tightly, just the way Baekhyun liked it, and he had to fight to hold back a moan.

“What if I don’t?”

Chanyeol smirked darkly, leaning forward so his breath ghosted over Baekhyun’s lips when he responded. “Trust me. You’ll want to.”

“Baekhyun! Chanyeol!” Junmyeon yelled from down the hall. “Don’t even think about it. Let’s go!”

“Motherfucker.” Baekhyun groaned, his eyes still locked with Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol leaned forward, giving Baekhyun a chaste kiss before pulling away quickly, letting go of his wrist and walking quickly down the hall.

“You’re an ass.” Baekhyun hissed once he fell in step next to his boyfriend again.

Chanyeol’s hand flew out to grab the back of Baekhyun’s neck. “Do _not_ take that tone with me.” He growled, still moving forward.

Baekhyun whimpered, three seconds from dragging Chanyeol off into the nearest closet when they walked through a doorway into a large black room. Much to the couple’s disappointment, they were separated upon arrival by stylists, Junmyeon shaking his head in disappointment as Baekhyun was led past him.

“Horny bastards.”

“At least I’m getting some.” Baekhyun bit back, and his stylist swat his arm. “Ow!”

“I didn’t want to know that.” She said simply, immediately fussing over his hair.

The next three hours were spent with the nine boys running through the same dance over, and over, and _over_. Baekhyun thought he was going to lose his mind. Of course, it didn’t help that every time they were on a break or were watching the video he noticed Chanyeol staring at him hungrily, like he was ready to _devour_ Baekhyun. Not that he was complaining.

“That’s a wrap!” The director yelled, clapping his hands excitedly and smiling. The boys all sat down in exhaustion where they’d ended up, sweaty even though the room was kept fairly cool to keep them from overheating.

“Great job today, everyone. Really, we got some good stuff. So, the plan for tomorrow is—” Baekhyun ignored him, not caring in the slightest and just wanting to pull all three layers off and take a shower. A hot shower with a certain someone.

His eyes flickered over to where Chanyeol was sitting, their eyes meeting fleetingly for a moment before the taller returned his attention to the director. Baekhyun distracted himself with studying his boyfriend’s profile. His eyes, his jaw, his Adam’s apple— _fuck he’s hot_. And he was all sweaty from filming and shit, Baekhyun was getting turned on in front of so many people _calm down_.

He blinked in surprise when Chanyeol stood up and a hand appeared in his side vision. Baekhyun took Kyungsoo’s hand and allowed the other to pull him up, and the two joined the rest of the mass heading back towards the dressing room to change and head back home.

The dressing room was fairly quiet as the boys all changed, the stylists murmuring among themselves as they organized the costumes for the next day and helped with removing everyone’s makeup.

Baekhyun moved along absentmindedly, following along with his groupmates all the way to the van. He climbed in the back row first, too lost in his thoughts to notice Chanyeol climbing in after him. He took the middle seat, Jongin taking the final seat in the back before the rest of the group filled up the other rows.

The drive back was fairly quiet, most members putting their earbuds in and relaxing in the seats. Baekhyun simply sat and looked out the window, watching the brightly-lit streets of Seoul as they passed through downtown.

He was brought out of his stupor by a hand coming to rest on his inner thigh, rubbing lightly. Baekhyun bit his lip, looking at Chanyeol through the reflection of the window. His boyfriend still looked relaxed, staring forward out the windshield. Not commenting, Baekhyun simply shifted and settled back into the seat.

Chanyeol’s hand drifted further up, brushing over the growing bulge in Baekhyun’s pants and he jerked. Baekhyun turned to look wide-eyed at Chanyeol, who simply leaned over and laid his head on the smaller’s shoulder.

Baekhyun clenched his jaw shut when Chanyeol deliberately rubbed against his bulge. He shifted his hips again, and Chanyeol pressed down against Baekhyun and applied more pressure, stilling his movements.

“Chan—” Baekhyun whispered breathily as Chanyeol slipped his hand under Baekhyun’s sweatpants. “What are you doing?”

Chanyeol stroked along the head of Baekhyun’s cock and he shuddered, trying not to jerk or make too much noise. “You didn’t really think you’d get away with that little stunt you pulled earlier, did you?” He whispered, his lips just brushing Baekhyun’s ear.

Chanyeol formed a ring with his fingers and Baekhyun, after glancing over to see Jongin asleep against the window and Sehun ahead of him with his earbuds in, thrust up weakly. Chanyeol smirked and moved his hand lower so the next time Baekhyun thrust up, he got more friction. Baekhyun let out a shaky breath and thrust up repeatedly, Chanyeol moving his hand lower a little at a time until it was near the base. Baekhyun was moving his hips slowly, trying not to be obvious as he worked himself up more and more.

Chanyeol tightened the ring of his fingers, giving Baekhyun’s cock a wonderful squeeze and he almost moaned at the contact.

“Quiet,” Chanyeol whispered, and Baekhyun felt so fucking _dirty_ yet so good. He was being jacked off in the back of a van full of his _groupmates_ by his boyfriend and fuck, it felt amazing. He’d never been much of an exhibitionist, but this was just so _hot_ —

Chanyeol moved his hand up and began rubbing his thumb against the slit of Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun jerked at the contact, his hand gripping Chanyeol’s thigh and digging his fingernails through the thick fabric of his jeans.

He began lightly thrusting his hips again into Chanyeol’s hand, starting to feel a heat pooling in his stomach.

“Who wants to stop for dinner?” Junmyeon asked from the front, and Baekhyun’s hips stalled.

“I could go for some barbeque,” Jongdae spoke up from the middle row. Baekhyun had expected Chanyeol to stop once a conversation ensued, but Chanyeol simply rubbed his thumb faster, harder, and Baekhyun bit down on his lower lip, holding Chanyeol’s thigh in a death grip.

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the van, even Jongin woke up long enough to agree before drifting off into sleep again.

“Chanyeol? Baekhyun?” Junmyeon asked, not having heard from the couple yet. Chanyeol’s hand stilled then, the tip of his thumb pressing into Baekhyun’s slit and it physically hurt him to not moan out loud.

“I think we’ll pass.” Chanyeol answered for the couple, for which Baekhyun was grateful since he had no idea what condition his voice would have been in. “Baekhyun’s pretty tired.”

Baekhyun had his eyes closed which probably helped their case, and he cracked them open enough to see Junmyeon nod. “We’ll drop you two off then go eat. We can bring something back if you want it.”

“That would be great.” Chanyeol thanked, his hand starting to move again.

Baekhyun sucked in a sharp breath, his hips starting to buck up again. Chanyeol began rubbing along Baekhyun’s whole length, and he could see the light and his stomach was about to unravel—

Chanyeol’s hand stilled at the base of his cock, squeezing and drawing him back from the edge. Baekhyun almost cried out in frustration, he had been _right there dammit_.

“This is your punishment.” Chanyeol whispered, his breath tickling Baekhyun’s ear. “You’ll be lucky if I let you come tonight at all.”

Baekhyun whimpered softly at the sound, knowing immediately he was in for a long night. Chanyeol removed his hand when he was sure Baekhyun wasn’t going to come in his pants, wiping in on his shirt underneath his hoodie and wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s shaking shoulders. He pressed a light kiss to his boyfriend’s sweaty forehead and pulled him against him, his shoulder nestled snugly under Chanyeol’s armpit.

They were silent for the rest of the ride to the dorm, only shifting when they pulled up the circle drive. Baekhyun prayed that his large sweatshirt was long enough to cover the problem in his pants.

“We’ll bring you back something.” Junmyeon told the couple after they’d exited. “Get some sleep, yeah?”

“I’ll get him to bed.” Chanyeol smiled, and Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the double meaning. The van drove off, and Chanyeol grabbed the back of Baekhyun’s neck, walking him inside and into the elevator.

The ride up to their floor was silent, the tension thick and Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel nervous. There was a darker aura around Chanyeol than usual, and the taller refused to look at him.

Silently, Chanyeol pulled him out of the elevator and unlocked their door. He bypassed the living room and stormed down the hall to their shared room, shutting and locking their bedroom door.

“I warned you, didn’t I?” Chanyeol backed Baekhyun up so they were standing in the middle of the room, his hand around the back of Baekhyun’s neck so that his head was tilted up and he was looking Chanyeol in the eyes. “You know my rules.”

“Yes.” Baekhyun breathed.

“Yes what?”

“Yes sir.”

Chanyeol hummed. “You seem to have forgotten your manners.” His hand travelled up and tangled in Baekhyun’s hair, pulling harshly so he was now looking up at the ceiling. “I shouldn’t have to remind you, should I?”

“No sir.” Baekhyun moaned out, hips jerking reflexively.

Chanyeol gave him one last tug before letting go of his hair. “Strip.”

Baekhyun pulled off his shirt and got to work while Chanyeol walked over to their bed, pulling out the small box that held some of the toys they liked to use.

Baekhyun pulled off his pants, watching Chanyeol rummage through the box out of the corner of his eye. Chanyeol picked something up and walked back over to Baekhyun. His breath hitched.

“Because I know you, and this is supposed to be a punishment.” Chanyeol commented smoothly as he slipped one of the leather cuffs over Baekhyun’s right wrist. He latched it shut, twisting it to make sure it wasn’t too tight. He repeated the process on Baekhyun’s other wrist and hooked the two together. “Snap your fingers if those feel right.”

Baekhyun rolled his wrists in the cuffs and snapped his fingers. “Good boy.” Baekhyun went lightheaded at the praise.

“Bed. Now.” Chanyeol reached under the headboard, pulling out a strap with a couple hooks and setting it on the bed. Baekhyun crawled up and Chanyeol grabbed his wrists, attaching them to the strap.

Strong hands settled around his hips, flipping so he was laying on his back, his wrists stretched high above his head as Chanyeol pulled him down the bed as far as his restraints would allow.

Then finally, _finally_ , Chanyeol leaned down and kissed him. Baekhyun responded instantly, opening his mouth and welcoming Chanyeol’s tongue. Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol’s denim-clad knee came to rub against his leaking cock, his back arching.

Chanyeol pulled away, trailing kisses down Baekhyun’s neck. He didn’t bite, he knew he’d never hear the end of it from their managers if he left marks during filming but that was okay, just having Baekhyun a complete wreck below him was enough.

“Give me your safe word.” Chanyeol mumbled against Baekhyun’s throat.

“What?” _No_. Baekhyun wasn’t ready yet, he wasn’t even close—why was Chanyeol trying to safe word him?

“I need to make sure it’s fresh in your mind. Come on, Baekhyun, give me the safe word.”

“Dragon.” Baekhyun moaned, back arching to try and get closer to Chanyeol, desperate for some sort of friction.

“Did I say you could do that?” Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun’s thigh and he cried out, his mind going fuzzy.

“No sir. I—I’m sorry, sir.”

“You’d better be.” Chanyeol growled, rubbing his knee along Baekhyun’s cock, but harder this time. Baekhyun gasped, throwing his head back against the bed.

“Oh—oh fuck, please, daddy please, do something.” Baekhyun forced out, “ _please_.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Chanyeol’s hand returned to Baekhyun’s cock, squeezing harshly at the base and Baekhyun moaned out brokenly.

Chanyeol began stroking along his length slowly, applying a bit of pressure here and there but it _wasn’t enough_. Baekhyun needed more.

He bucked his hips up, and Chanyeol smacked his thigh again. “You’re being so bad tonight, baby. What has gotten in to you.”

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s cock and tugged, getting a strained cry from the sub. Baekhyun curled his toes in the comforter, finding it harder and harder to not thrust up into Chanyeol’s hands.

Chanyeol began rubbing his thumb along Baekhyun’s slit, spreading the precum along his dick thoroughly. Baekhyun sighed brokenly, and Chanyeol formed a ring with his fingers, dragging them along the whole of Baekhyun’s length.

Baekhyun moaned and Chanyeol tightened the ring, applying more pressure to his already sensitive cock. His hands fisted above his head, having nothing to grab at but air as Baekhyun gasped desperately.

“Please—more, daddy, please.” Chanyeol complied, quickening his pace and Baekhyun began thrusting his hips up to match his pace, unable to sit still any longer. This time, Chanyeol didn’t stop him and so Baekhyun continued, chasing after his release that was already so close after the car ride home.

“You tell me when you’re there.” Chanyeol spoke up, his voice dark. “Not when you’re almost there, but when you’re right on the brink of a release. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun nodded frantically, still thrusting and not really comprehending what he was saying. “Yes, I understand.”

Chanyeol continued his ministrations and Baekhyun moaned out desperately.

“There.” He gasped out at the last second and Chanyeol’s hand stilled immediately, grabbing at the base of Baekhyun’s cock and squeezing. Baekhyun’s chest was heaving as he came back from what was almost his release, legs twitching.

Once he was sure Baekhyun was away from his edge, Chanyeol began stroking him again. Baekhyun’s hips jerked and his moaned brokenly.

“Chan—oh god.” Chanyeol continued stroking Baekhyun harshly, drawing him to an orgasm once again.

“There.” Baekhyun stuttered, moaning at the loss of contact.

“You’re doing so good for me, baby.” Chanyeol praised. “So, so good.”

“Thank you, daddy.” Baekhyun let out a deep breath, trying to calm himself down since Chanyeol hadn’t given him permission to come yet, and he was a _good boy_. He was a good boy who listened to his daddy and did whatever he asked because Chanyeol had never asked for anything that Baekhyun didn’t want.

Chanyeol leaned down, capturing Baekhyun’s lips in a deep kiss once again that left Baekhyun gasping breathlessly. Chanyeol pulled away, dropping to press kisses along his neck and down his chest, spending time sucking on each nipple and finger the other in succession.

Baekhyun’s eyes rolled and his back arched, earning him another smack from Chanyeol.

“You’re so impatient tonight.” Chanyeol shook his head in disappointment. “And why are you the one whose acting this way when it should be me? You’ve been teasing me all day, but you shouldn’t have done that if you couldn’t handle the punishment, right baby?”

“Yes, sir.” Baekhyun gasped out as Chanyeol twisted one of his nipples. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you? Really?” His hand dropped to brush against Baekhyun’s dick and he cried out, jerking reflexively away from the contact. He tugged at his hands, wanting nothing more than to tangle his fingers in Chanyeol’s red hair but the cuffs held, jingling as Baekhyun pulled.

“See, I was going to be nice tonight, finger you a bit and then fuck you _really good_ despite how you acted earlier, but since you’re acting like a spoiled little brat that can’t happen.” Chanyeol rolled off the bed and picked the box back up. Baekhyun watched him, his fear being trumped by his curiosity about what Chanyeol was going to bring into play next.

Baekhyun whimpered when he saw the ring in his hand.

“You deserve this.” Chanyeol whispered against Baekhyun’s lips, kissing him roughly as he clipped the ring around his cock and gave him a few strokes. “And you know it.”

Baekhyun gasped brokenly as his hips thrusted desperately, receiving the stimulation without any sort of release and it was killing him.

Chanyeol placed one of his large hands on Baekhyun’s hip, pressing it into the bed. “Behave.”

In one swift motion, Chanyeol dropped and took Baekhyun’s length in his mouth. He moaned brokenly.

Chanyeol hollowed his cheeks and began sucking harshly, and Baekhyun cried out. His legs bent around Chanyeol’s head automatically, Chanyeol’s hands resting on his thighs to hold them back down. He was able to keep Baekhyun from thrusting up into his mouth, and Baekhyun was _writhing_ below him, pulling on his arms which remained stubbornly hooked to the headboard.

It was too much on his oversensitive cock already, yet the cock ring kept him from getting to his release and so it wasn’t enough at the same time and Baekhyun thought he was going to lose it. His whole body was trembling, his legs trying to find purchase on Chanyeol’s still clothed figure while his boyfriend sucked him off as though he was _born_ to do it.

Baekhyun could feel the warmth settling in his stomach and he cried out in frustration as his release was held in, unable to do anything but take everything Chanyeol was giving him.

Chanyeol kept working Baekhyun’s hard cock in his mouth, working his way up until he was just licking over the tip. Baekhyun gasped once more before Chanyeol pulled away, sitting up and pulling his shirt off.

Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol pulled his pants off, his own hard cock bobbing up and almost hitting his stomach. He grabbed a condom and some lube out of the drawer and set them on the bed.

Chanyeol climbed back on the bed and hovered over Baekhyun, catching his lips in a needy kiss. He pulled away, Baekhyun’s head raising as he tried to follow the contact but his restraints held him tight to the bed.

“Please.” Baekhyun whispered, his voice breaking. “I just—I need—”

“Manners, baby. Work on them.” Chanyeol chastised as he pulled the condom on.

He looked up and saw Baekhyun staring blankly at the ceiling, his chest heaving.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol sat on the edge of the bed, his hand coming to brush his hair away from his sweaty forehead. “Hey, talk to me.” He commanded gently.

Baekhyun swallowed thickly and kept staring at the ceiling.

“Give me a color.” Chanyeol demanded, his eyes reading all over Baekhyun’s face as he continued to blink slowly.

“Green.” He whispered after a minute. Baekhyun held his eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them again. They were clearer now, and they locked on Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun licked his lips. “Green.”

Chanyeol nodded, pulling back and picking up the lube. “Good, because I’m not even close to being done with you yet.”

Baekhyun shuddered as he watched Chanyeol douse his fingers in lube, the wet substance dripping off his fingers and landing on Baekhyun’s stomach. He clenched his muscles at the cold, Chanyeol’s dry hand flying forward to settle over his navel, stilling his movements.

Baekhyun’s mouth fell open in a silent scream when Chanyeol pushed his first finger in, thrusting a couple times before adding a second and a tear leaked out Baekhyun’s eye.

Fuck, it _hurt_. His cock was so hard he thought it was going to break, explode, yet the ring held and no matter how he tried he was getting no friction and no release. How the hell was he supposed to film tomorrow?

Baekhyun moaned desperately, trying to grind his hips down on Chanyeol’s fingers, but his dominant was having none of it. His hips remained locked steadfastly to the bed, Chanyeol’s fingers still working him open. He added a third, and even a fourth, Baekhyun crying above him.

“Please, daddy, _please_ give me more.” He begged through his tears. “I’ll be good, your _good boy_ , just please give me more!”

“Do you think you earned it?” Chanyeol asked lowly, pulling his fingers from Baekhyun’s gaping hole and he cried out at the loss.

“Yes!” He cried. “Yes, daddy, _please_ fuck me. Daddy, please.” His voice was beautifully hoarse, and Chanyeol lost all his self-control at that point, giving in to give his sub exactly what he was asking for.

His hands wrapped around Baekhyun’s slim waist, flipping and forcing him on his elbows, his ass in the air. He slapped it once, twice, and Baekhyun arched his back so he was looking at the ceiling as he moaned.

He felt Chanyeol’s presence leave his back and, desperately, he ground his hips down to try and get some friction from the sheets for his aching cock.

“ _No_.” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hair and pulled, his back bowed as far as it could go and Baekhyun could see Chanyeol’s face above him, upside-down. “I should leave you here for that. Like this.” He slapped Baekhyun’s ass again.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the thought. “I—I’m sorry, daddy. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, please—please fuck me. Take me, daddy, punish me, _please_.”

Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun’s ass once more before sliding himself in, not releasing his hold on Baekhyun’s hair and not giving him a chance to adjust either. He started thrusting immediately, Baekhyun moaning desperately with each snap of his hips.

“Oh, daddy, yes, oh _yes_ daddy, keep going—” Baekhyun was babbling, but he knew that Chanyeol liked it when he was vocal and he wasn’t silenced.

Chanyeol released Baekhyun’s hair and instead placed both of his hands on the smaller’s hips, rocking him and pulling him back to meet each of his powerful thrusts.

He continued pounding in and out of Baekhyun’s tight hole, Baekhyun fisting the sheets below him to keep him grounded.

Baekhyun could feel his orgasm building again, but it was blocked by the cock ring and he cried out, tears continuing to drip down his cheeks.

Chanyeol paused once when he was thrust fully inside Baekhyun, reaching around and unclipping the ring. He wrapped his other hand around the base of Baekhyun’s cock immediately, stopping the boy from releasing and Baekhyun whined.

“You’re getting a lesson today.” He said without releasing his hold on Baekhyun. His front was molded perfectly around Baekhyun’s back, and he thrusted shallowly. Baekhyun gasped, tightening his hold on the sheets. “Following instructions. _My_ instructions.” He thrusted again.

“Tell me why we’re having this lesson today, _now_.” He demanded, and Baekhyun paused, searching his brain and trying to comprehend the question when his mind was still all light and floaty in his subspace.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun’s ass when he didn’t answer, and Baekhyun moaned, drawn back to the present.

“Because—I didn’t listen to you at the filming sight.” He forced out quickly. Chanyeol thrusted shallowly again. “I kept teasing— _ah!”_ Chanyeol snapped his hips harshly.

“You almost made a fool of me in front of our members, our _friends_.” Chanyeol hissed. He released Baekhyun’s cock. “You come when I allow it, when I say so.”

“Yes, sir.” Baekhyun breathed out, his head dropping.

Chanyeol resumed his thrusting and Baekhyun cried out. His hold on the sheets wasn’t enough anymore, and he began clawing desperately at the pillow below him, burying his face in it.

“There.” He gasped out, and Chanyeol slowed his thrusts down considerably, drawing him away from the edge and Baekhyun managed a strangled cry.

He picked up again once Baekhyun had backed away from the edge, thrusting until Baekhyun managed to warn him again, taking it slow until Baekhyun was back before switching and thrusting roughly again.

Baekhyun lost count of how many times Chanyeol had brought him to the edge and back, but he was full on dry sobbing now and so, _so_ desperate for a release he thought he would die.

“There.” He forced out again, but this time, Chanyeol maintained thrusts.

“Oh god, please, please don’t take it away again, _please_.” Baekhyun was begging, sobbing as Chanyeol continued jackhammering into him at an unbelievable pace. His dominant’s hand wrapped around his body to stroke at Baekhyun’s hard cock, and _oh god_ , it hurt how badly he wanted to come.

“Daddy—”

“Come. Now.” Chanyeol demanded, and all it took was hearing his voice for Baekhyun to break.

He fell into his orgasm with everything he had, Chanyeol pushing his hips so they were flat on the bed and his thrusts helping him through his release.

Chanyeol continued riding Baekhyun through his orgasm, his thrusts pushing Baekhyun’s oversensitive cock against the bed and it was all too much, milking a second orgasm and a strangled cry from the smaller.

The pulsing of his walls and his cries sent Chanyeol through his own orgasm and he collapsed on top of Baekhyun, surrounding the boy in a gentle warmth that was a harsh contrast to the roughness mere seconds ago.

Baekhyun closed his eyes. His head was all over the place, yet he couldn’t seem to lock down one thought. His hands were numb and his head was still collapsed against the pillow, and it felt like he couldn’t breathe, yet the last thing he wanted Chanyeol to do right now was get up.

He did just that, though, and he pushed off the bed and pulled out of Baekhyun with a low groan to tie the condom off and throw it away.

And all of the sudden, Baekhyun felt so _cold_ , so much smaller than himself and he was so scared, so alone and _where did Chanyeol go?_ There was a faint rustling from the corner of the room but he still couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes, and yet he was still crying and _why was he still crying?_ Oh god, there were so many feelings and the small, rational side of Baekhyun’s brain told him that he was fine, yet he couldn’t help but tremble.

The rustling stopped a second later and though it hadn’t felt possible a minute ago, Baekhyun felt so much more alone and fuck, he was terrified. He managed a small cry, and he forced his eyes to open and look around the room, searching for his dominant, his anchor.

Chanyeol was back at Baekhyun’s side the second he heard him cry out, his hand finding its place in Baekhyun’s hair and stroking. Baekhyun’s mind locked onto the smooth rhythm and the long fingers, drawing him back from the edge of panic he’d been around two seconds away from.

“Whoa, hey, I’m right here.” He spoke calmly, quietly, pressing a light kiss to Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

He released Baekhyun’s hair for a moment to undo the cuffs, and Baekhyun whimpered. It was like a switch in his mind; as long as Chanyeol was with him he was warm, but the second he was gone it was freezing again.

Chanyeol gently laid Baekhyun’s hands beside his head and massaged his sore wrists, speaking lowly and calmly as Baekhyun struggled to keep his eyes open though he tried, wanting to watch Chanyeol and his almond eyes and his red hair and his warm hands taking care of him.

Those warm, steady hands rolled Baekhyun over so he was no longer laying in his cold cum, resting his head against the pillow. Chanyeol picked up a wet cloth Baekhyun hadn’t noticed before in his panic and began wiping all along Baekhyun’s stomach and between his legs. Baekhyun reflexively jerked when Chanyeol brushed against his dick, and Chanyeol murmured soothing praises to calm him as he cleaned. He wiped at Baekhyun’s face with a corner of the cloth, ridding him of the tear stains that were littered along his cheeks. Once he finished he set the cloth on the side table and helped Baekhyun slide under the covers, pulling the soiled blanket off the bed and finding a new one in the cabinet.

Only once Baekhyun was settled did Chanyeol pick up a second cloth and clean himself off, wiping along his stomach and between his legs and giving extra attention to his hands.

“Baekhyun, look at me.” Chanyeol perched on the edge of the bed and Baekhyun forced his tired eyes open, looking over Chanyeol’s tall frame and locking on his eyes. Chanyeol’s hand returned to his hair and he began petting lightly.

“I need to run to the bathroom, and then I’m going to go to the kitchen to get something. I’ll be back in two minutes. Are you going to be okay?”

 _No_. Baekhyun thought immediately. He wasn’t sure if he could handle Chanyeol leaving him right now, he _needed_ the reassurance and the support his dominant’s presence held. The rational part of Baekhyun’s brain popped up again though, and reminded Baekhyun that it was just a couple minutes, and Chanyeol needed to clean up, and that he would probably bring back a water bottle. _Okay_.

Baekhyun nodded weakly, and Chanyeol leaned down to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s damp forehead before walking quickly out of the room.

He was alone again— _oh god_. Baekhyun automatically curled in on himself, drawing his knees up to his chest and dammit, he wasn’t going to cry, Chanyeol would be right back, he was fine—

A sob found its way up and out of Baekhyun anyway, right as Chanyeol walked back through the door.

“I’m here, baby, I’m right here.” Chanyeol sat on the edge of the bed again and his hand immediately tangled back in Baekhyun’s hair and stroked. “Breathe, darling, you’re safe, I promise.”

Chanyeol helped Baekhyun sit up slightly so he could take a few drinks of the water he’d brought back from the kitchen, one of his hands always touching Baekhyun in some way whether it be his arm, his shoulder, or his hair.

“Alright, love, slow down.” Chanyeol took the water bottle back when Baekhyun had drank about a fourth of it, knowing how Baekhyun’s body would react if he drank any more better than Baekhyun himself.

“Can you come here?” Baekhyun reached out a hand and grabbed weakly at Chanyeol’s upper arm. “Closer, _here_.”

Chanyeol smiled softly and climbed in the small bed next to Baekhyun, his arm wrapping protectively around his sub’s shoulders and pulling him close.

Baekhyun rested his head on Chanyeol’s bare shoulder, his left arm wrapped around his waist. He tangled their legs together, and Chanyeol kept his hold firm around Baekhyun’s shoulders so they were flush with each other. Internally, Chanyeol thanked their twin sized beds. They may be a pain for sex, but it made it very easy for Chanyeol to have an excuse to pull Baekhyun close. No that he really needed one.

“I love you.” Baekhyun whispered, eyes closing again. Chanyeol’s body heat surrounded him completely, calming his racing mind enough to start to drop off in sleep.

“I love you too.” Chanyeol’s voice was thousands of miles away, but it was still there, and that was all that mattered.

Chanyeol stayed awake longer than Baekhyun, the smaller drifting off almost immediately. He ran his hands gently along Baekhyun’s spine, keeping him relaxed even in sleep.

He had no idea how late it was when the rest of the members tumbled in the apartment, their voices echoing off the walls and down the hall so Chanyeol could hear Jongdae’s laugh even through the closed door.

There was a light knock on the door and Junmyeon poked his head in. He took in Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s naked torsos and rolled his eyes, giving Chanyeol his _you’re an idiot_ look.

“You skipped out on dinner to have sex, didn’t you?” He whispered, slipping in the room and closing the door.

Chanyeol smiled sheepishly and nodded, his hand still running up and down Baekhyun’s exposed spine.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “We brought you two leftovers, but I guess I’ll put them in the fridge. You can eat them in the morning.”

“Thanks.” Chanyeol whispered. Baekhyun shifted against his chest, and he returned his attention back to the smaller male immediately, watching him for any sign of consciousness or discomfort. Junmyeon froze, watching the exchange silently not wanting to disturb Baekhyun further.

Baekhyun simply tossed his head and tightened his grip on Chanyeol’s waist, settling back down.

Chanyeol pressed a light kiss to the top of Baekhyun’s head, pulling the blankets back up from where they’d fallen and covering the goosebumps beginning to show on his arms.

“We need to be up at six tomorrow morning.” Junmyeon whispered once he was sure Baekhyun wouldn’t wake up, backing towards the door.

“I know.” Chanyeol sighed. Usually after an intense session like this, he liked to give Baekhyun extra time to sleep in and relax, to make sure that he wouldn’t get sucked back into his subspace at a bad time. Tonight, though, neither of them had been able to help themselves, and so Chanyeol figured he’d just have to keep a close eye on his boyfriend during filming tomorrow to make sure he didn’t drop under.

“Go to sleep, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon pulled open the door, and the room was filled with Jongdae’s loud laughter and the sound of a hit, probably Kyungsoo as he tried to get him to quiet down. “I’ll see you both in the morning.”

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun once more to make sure the male was still sleeping soundly and settled his head back on the pillow. He slipped his free arm underneath the pillow like he usually did when he slept, and he finally stilled his arm which had been on Baekhyun’s back for the first time that night as he fell into sleep.

                                   

* * *

 

Baekhyun groaned weakly and tried to burrow his head further in Chanyeol’s shoulder as he heard their alarm ring out through the small bedroom.

Chanyeol threw his free arm out blindly to try and find his phone to turn off said alarm before he realized that in their haste last night, he’d left his phone in the pocket of his pants.

“Fuck.” Chanyeol sat up and gently untangled himself from Baekhyun, sliding out of bed and searching for his clothes. Baekhyun whined at the loss of heat and grabbed the blanket, pulling it up over his shoulders and curling into a ball.

“Okay, we get it, _shut up_.” Chanyeol hissed, finally finding his phone and turning off his alarm. It was 5:30, and he knew that no matter how tired he was Baekhyun was a hundred times worse.

“Baek?” Chanyeol sat on the edge of the bed, his hand reaching out to find Baekhyun’s head through the mess of blankets that was his boyfriend. “Hey, we need to get up.”

“I don’t want to.” Baekhyun poked his head out of the covers and glared at Chanyeol, who simply chuckled and ran his hand through his bratty boyfriend’s hair.

“I know. But we have to finish filming today, so you need to get up so we don’t get yelled at by the manager. I really don’t want a repeat of Monster, do you?”

Baekhyun stilled, his eyes narrowing as he remembered how much their manager had yelled at them for being late to a filming, after getting their makeup and hair touched up, after having sex in a closet, after making out in a closet, after—well, the list was never ending.

“I guess not.”

Baekhyun sat up slowly, wincing a little as he straightened his body and stretched his arms above his head. Chanyeol stayed by his side in case he needed anything.

“How are you feeling?”

Baekhyun sighed, rubbing his eyes. “My head feels really light still. Floaty, I guess? I can’t really put it into words.”

Chanyeol smiled softly. “That’s okay, that’s just fine and you know that. Anything else?”

“My hands weigh like 300 kilos, and I have no idea how I’m supposed to film today.” Chanyeol took one of Baekhyun’s hands in his own and squeezed.

He lifted it up and placed a gentle kiss to the back, and Baekhyun smiled warmly. “You can do it, Baek. And I’m going to be right there with you all day.”

“Promise?” Chanyeol could see the vulnerability behind Baekhyun’s eyes, the lingering effects of a really intense subspace.

“Get up, you fuckers!” Jongin’s voice rang out as he left his room, his footsteps making their way down the hall, presumably towards the kitchen. “It’s day four of hell—I mean filming!”

The couple chuckled, appreciating Jongin’s timing as it broke up the seriousness of their moment.

“Jongin, shut the fuck up.” Sehun’s voice passed in front of their door, his footsteps softer but still heading towards the kitchen.

“I promise.” Chanyeol lifted his free hand to Baekhyun’s face and rested his palm against the smaller’s cheek, and Baekhyun leaned gratefully into the touch.

“Okay.” He nodded slowly, his eyes closing as he focused on the warmth of Chanyeol’s hand on his face and the idea that Chanyeol was _there_ , he would be there all day to keep an eye on him and everything would be fine. He was strong, he could fight off the aftershocks of his subspace no problem.

“Up, you horny bastards!” Kyungsoo pounded on their door, and Chanyeol sighed. He should’ve expected that Junmyeon would tell the rest of the group why they hadn’t been at dinner the night before.

“In a minute!” Chanyeol yelled back.

“No, Chanyeol, now!”

“Okay!” Chanyeol shook his head. “So impatient.”

Baekhyun chuckled, pushing away from Chanyeol’s arm and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Come on. If we don’t show proof of being awake I fear Kyungsoo will barge in here to drag us out of bed, and I really don’t want him to see me like this, hm?”

“You’re brilliant.”

“Shut up.”

Chanyeol laughed, standing up and turning to help Baekhyun.

“ _Whoa_ _there,_ take it easy, love.” Baekhyun had staggered upon standing, collapsing in Chanyeol’s arms. “We have plenty of time, relax.”

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and rested his chin on the taller’s sternum, looking straight up at him. He puckered his lips and Chanyeol smiled, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s back and leaning down.

Their lips met softly and they stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes, kissing sweetly and smiling. Chanyeol never asked for an entrance to Baekhyun’s mouth, and if anyone accused Baekhyun of liking these kisses more than the ones from the night before he’d kill them. God, Chanyeol made him so fucking _soft_ it was disgusting.

Chanyeol settled his forehead against Baekhyun’s, drinking up as much of his boyfriend’s presence as he could.

“Fucking Christ, get _up!_ ” Kyungsoo threw the door open and barged in.

“Hey!”

“Seriously?”

“I don’t give a shit.” Kyungsoo pulled the two apart, ignoring the fact that they were both completely naked, not caring in the slightest. “Go shower and eat, the sooner we get there the sooner we can be done and you two can fuck again.”

He turned and stormed out of the room, leaving the door open and flooding the room with bright lights from the hallway. Jongdae snickered as he walked past, and Baekhyun flipped him off.

“He’s an ass. They’re all asses. Why do we hang out with them again?” Baekhyun asked, scowling as he walked over to his dresser to pull out what he needed to wear after his shower.

“It’s in the contract, darling.” Chanyeol laughed as he walked to his own dresser.

“I don’t care. They’re still asses.”

**Author's Note:**

> **please don't destroy me too much** i'm working on my smut and writing. i did some editing before posting but anymore editing would be a full rewrite sO here you go
> 
> i'm working on the next benefits chap i promise i promise it's halfway (ish) done!
> 
> //even if it sucked comment and yell at me i need some sort of validation jfchaufh//
> 
> i love you ALL thanks for sticking through my filthy smut (my virgin bdsm ass is shaking lmao)
> 
> come say hi to me on twitter!! [loeysxdaisies](https://twitter.com/loeysxdaises)
> 
> curious cat for those of you shy little beans (i'd still love hear from you!) [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/loeysxdaisies)


End file.
